


You Make Me Say My Love Out Loud

by orangemonster33



Series: Love Out Loud [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangemonster33/pseuds/orangemonster33
Summary: A follow up to Love is a Melody Best Played Out LoudWhat happens when the Doctor and Yasmin get out of sight and out of earshot of the others?OrThe Doctor and Yasmin make love for the first time and it is super cute and super smutty.





	You Make Me Say My Love Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Tumblr: Hiiiii! I loved your yaz x 13 that was amazing!!!!! Maybe can you do some more jealous doctor but smuttyish of your comfortable with that? Also sorry if this is too sinful 
> 
> This is my first smut so please comment! All feedback is welcomed!

The team laughed and came back together for a group hug. The Doctor looked at her new companions and wondered how the hell she had got so lucky to fall into a train headed to Sheffield all those weeks ago. The spell was broken when her girlfriend whispered into her ear, “It’s really cute when you’re jealous. Want to go make out?” The Doctor couldn’t run out of the room quicker, dragging her girlfriend behind her and followed by the peals of laughter of her companions.  
Once, they were around the corner and out of sight of the others, the Doctor tugged on Yasmin’s hand that she was holding, bringing her round so that they were facing each other. Then she paused, taking in Yasmin’s flushed cheeks and flustered look, watched her pupils dilate as she drew their lips nearer. Their lips touched, and the Doctor knew that Yasmin was all she wanted in this lifetime, that her hearts belonged to the woman before her. They broke apart, and Yasmin leaned into the Doctor.  
“You know that even if Ryan was flirting with me seriously, you wouldn’t have to be worried right?” Yasmin whispered into the crook of the Doctor’s neck pressing small kisses with her words. “I have all I want right here. I’m yours Doctor. All yours. And I want all of you.”  
The Doctor’s mouth fell open as Yaz chose that moment to suck on her neck. “Good, because I want all of you,” she managed to breath out, and grasped Yaz’s chin to capture her lips again. As the intensity of the kiss grew, the two began to walk backwards towards the Doctor’s room, their lips never leaving each other. It was clumsy and messy, and they ended up making out heavily against the wall a few times before they finally made it to the room.  
The second the door closed behind them, the Doctor discarded her long coat and her hands were tugging at the hem of Yaz’s shirt, but before they could remove the obstructing item of clothing, Yaz was softly pushing against the blonde’s chest. The Doctor stopped immediately but stayed close to her girlfriend.  
Yaz’s head was hazy and lust-filled but she had to ask, “Doctor, are you sure about this? You said you wanted to wait and take things slow until you got used to your new body. Don’t get me wrong, I want you so badly, but I need you to be sure.”  
The Doctor blinked. The woman before her was so amazing, and asking consent, well that was just even more sexy.   
“I’m sure. Absolutely. The others know now. I know now that I want to be with you completely, I don’t want to be with anyone else, and I don’t want you to be with anyone else. I want to make the most of whatever time we have together, and I don’t want to wait anymore.”  
The brunette in her arms shuddered and pulled the Doctor closer by her braces, “Tell me what you want.”  
The Doctor led her girlfriend over to the bed, and lay down on it, pulling the smaller woman on top of her.  
“Make love to me Yaz.”  
The younger woman groaned and locked her lips with her lover’s. Their hands began to wander, and the Doctor once again found the hem of Yaz’s top, and this time it was pulled over her head and thrown to the side. The Doctor drank in the sight before her greedily and wasted no time placing small kisses down her girlfriend’s neck and releasing the clasp of Yazmin’s bra. Yaz gasped as the Doctor immediately moved her mouth to one nipple, running her tongue over the bud and rolling it in her mouth. The Doctor brought her left hand up to give attention to the other breast. The sounds Yasmin was making seemed to spur the Doctor on, and she began to roll her hips upwards into her girlfriend’s thigh.   
Yaz noticed her girlfriend’s attempts at gaining friction and leaned down to capture her lips and moved her thigh out of reach of the Doctor’s hips. The blonde whined in displeasure at the lack of contact, but that was soon replaced with a loud moan as Yasmin bought her hand to cup the Doctor’s core through her trousers and pressed firmly. “Mine.” The Doctor nodded sharply and canted her hips upwards to meet the pressure from her lover’s palm. She was in ecstasy, she hadn’t felt this in a long time, and the new body was only heightening the sensation. However, there were still too many clothes in the way.  
“Yaz, more. Please. Clothes. Off.” The Doctor just about managed to get the words out, and her girlfriend smiled against her lips.   
“You want more baby?” The Doctor nodded and Yaz’s voice dropped to a sensual whisper. “Let me take care of you.”  
Yaz pulled her girlfriend into sitting by her braces, so that the Doctor was being straddled. She then slowly guided each strap down the blonde’s arms, never breaking eye contact as she completed her task and pulled up her girlfriend’s top and guided it over her head. Yaz bit her lip as she took in the Doctor’s exposed breasts, and gazed up at her from under her eyelashes, eyes filled with love and want for the woman under her.   
Yaz got to her knees in front of the Doctor and heard a loud gulp from the blonde as she slowly undid her girlfriend’s trouser button and sensually slid the garment off, exposing her legs and surprisingly tiny underwear. Yaz felt heat seep into her pussy as she looked at the sight in front of her. She wasn’t even touching the Doctor right now and she was soaked.   
Yaz slowly kissed up her lover’s inner thigh, dragging her tongue slowly and leaving a wet trail with small bite marks along the way. It was safe to say that the Doctor was a gasping mess. Every flick of her girlfriend’s tongue and nip of her teeth elicited another, louder moan, and she couldn’t stop herself from tangling her hands in the brunette hair in front of her.   
Yaz stopped at her girlfriend’s black panties and slowly licked the dripping wet pussy through the material. The scent of the Doctor’s arousal was intoxicating and Yaz felt herself drawn towards the space in front of her, just as the Doctor tugged her hair, moving her face closer so that she could resist no longer. Yaz quickly removed the soaked panties and buried her tongue between her lover’s legs, licking slowly the length of her wetness and then flicking and circling her clit. The Doctor’s hold in her hair tightened and Yaz found herself more and more turned on by the filthy, uninhibited moans coming from the beautiful woman above her, who was coming undone from Yaz’s tongue.   
Yaz rose up from her position and swept her tongue across the Doctor’s lips, wetness coating her chin.   
“Can I feel inside you?” The Doctor let out a strangled groan and nodded enthusiastically. She hadn’t been this aroused in centuries, and she was pretty sure she would let Yasmin do whatever she wanted to her in that moment. She wanted to feel close to the other woman, connected. She wanted to feel her moving inside her and show her how much she cared. Yaz ran her fingers through the blonde’s slick folds, coating them in the wetness that pooled there. The couple looked into each other’s eyes as Yaz slowly eased a finger into her lover. They both gasped together, the Doctor arched her back in pleasure at the action but kept her eyes trained on Yaz, trying to pour her feelings of devotion and love into that look. The brown eyes looking back at her were full of care and adoration, and the Doctor felt safe and loved as Yaz moved inside her, stroking her walls and slowly adding a second finger.  
“Is this okay?” The Doctor almost cried when Yaz asked that. She felt so connected to her partner and so cared for and Yaz was making her feel so good and there was just so much running through her head that all she could do in response was to hold Yaz’s face in her hands and slowly press her lips to her girlfriend’s. Yaz’s fingers continued to pump into the Doctor as they kissed, and the blonde brought her hips forward to move with the rhythm set by her lover. Yaz slowly increased her pace, and the Doctor bit into her shoulder at the change and sucked at her skin to cope with the intense pleasure she was feeling. 

Yaz couldn’t believe that this was happening, that the Doctor trusted her enough to take care of her, that she was feeling all of the woman she was falling for. She heard her girlfriend’s breaths get more erratic and felt her nails scrape blindly down her back and she knew she was getting close. Yaz leant down to capture a soft nipple in her mouth and felt her girlfriend’s walls begin to tighten around her fingers as the additional action brought another wave of pleasure over the Timelord. Just as she felt her lover about to come, Yaz tenderly whispered in her ear , “I am yours and you are mine and nothing can break that.” The Doctor gasped loudly and held on tightly to her girlfriend as her orgasm shook her as though to anchor herself to her safe place as she felt the intense pleasure. Yaz slowly coaxed her lover through her climax and clung to the amazing woman in front of her as she shook. The two lay holding each other close, the only sounds being their breathing and their racing hearts.   
“I think I’m falling for you Doctor.” Yaz whispered so softly and nervously she didn’t know if she would be heard until the Doctor replied.  
“I know I’m falling for you. A life with me isn’t easy… and it’s definitely not safe…” The Doctor was cut off by Yaz’s lips meeting hers.   
“Shhhh, honestly I wouldn’t have it any other way.”   
The Doctor smiled and held Yaz’s warm body to hers as they fell asleep, all thought of invading aliens and arachnids decidedly on the back burner.


End file.
